Rabbits are for life, not just for christmas
by fezakyuu
Summary: Netto recieves his first and only life-pet named Rock, who happen's to be a rabbit. Netto isn't very pleased but theres a secret... Rock is the only life-pet that can talk. Discontinued
1. Part 1

_Rabbits are for life, not just for Christmas_

A small cutsey- NettoxRock sort of thing, except it's nothing too heavy as you'll realise.. (:

* * *

_I absolutely love Christmas. This year, since I turned eleven I'm now old enough to have my very own life pet!_

_Basically, A life-pet is an animal that is chosen specifically to suit you and you alone, once you receive a pet your with it for life even if you don't like the pet form… they are matched to your personality. This year on my eleventh birthday my dad was designing one for me, since my father is a scientist and develops them, he told me that he'd give me my first life-pet and you wouldn't believe how excited I was… I ended up having a day off school because my nose was constantly bleeding and my mum thought I was dying or something._

_Unfortunately, when it came down to the time my dad was supposed to be coming home from work, instead we got a phone call and it was from dad. I was unbelievably upset when he told me that he wouldn't be coming home for my birthday. He said he was on the other side of the world doing research for new life-pet species… I didn't believe him, I knew he said something like that because he hadn't finished mine, so he was afraid to tell me face to face and decided to say that, he knew how upset I would have been because he'd promised it me._

_But I guess now it doesn't matter, I know he's finished it… he came home last night on Christmas eve and brought with him a wad of presents, one of them was a crate with a bow wrapped around it, the others were all nicely wrapped… mostly probably by my dad himself while he was away, I knew the crate was mine… what else could it have been?_

_Ive been thinking about what pets that would suit me, mostly, I'm hoping for a puppy… because they grow into fierce and courageous animals, or maybe even a cat… that grow into sneaky and sly creatures. But even I wasn't prepared for what I received._

_***_

Christmas Day, at around 6:45am… the snow had already fallen over night and outside was like a true winter wonderland in Akihara, not so much as a new thing as they saw it everywhere at Christmas. Netto always thought it was like the weather knew that he loved snow to no end… it was his favourite part of the weather, he couldn't wait to go outside and play with his new life-pet.

Netto was first to awake that morning and was the first in front of the tree set up in his living room, the fire was still burning from the night before but was almost on its way out, but Netto didn't take much notice… he was too concerned on his presents. At first he picked out all of his own presents and took them onto the sofa including the crate that hopefully contained his pet.

He started with every other present and then… after about fifteen minutes of tearing colourful wrapping paper to shreds, he finally came round to the prize of the morning, the moment he had been waiting for. He was of course thankful to the other presents he had received that morning; some items would probably come in handy in the future.

He gently un-tied the bow and at first was nervous to see his life-pet but never the less, it had to be seen now without his parents round… so if he wasn't entirely happy with the life-pet his father had created for him, at least he could sulk about it now and get it out of the way before his parents had a chance to see.

He gradually opened up the crate, at first all he could see was pure darkness, but then two green eyes appeared out of nowhere, slowly opening and gazing at Netto's stunned face, he then completely tore off the lid and gazed upon what was in the crate. The smallish creature was surrounded by hay and straw and had a small bowl of water in the corner.

But to Netto that wasn't the thing that drew his attention, it was the creature itself. It wasn't what Netto had wished for, a dog or a cat. It wasn't even a bird, or anything cool. It was a rabbit, medium sized, thin dark blue coloured fur, dazzling green eyes, long ears and to everyone else would have appeared cute… but to Netto… seemed rather boring and un-cool.

"What the- this is what father created for me? He spent months designing a rabbit?"

The cool thing about the life-pets was that they were designed to be helpful to the humans, to be guides, protectors and company. They were of course the original animal… just slightly re-designed and studied heavily to learn of hers/his personality so that they could be suited to a persons personality, sometimes their DNA is slightly altered, things can be taken away or added, it's amazing what science creates, there hasn't been a failure so far and it also seems that everyone has been happy with the life-pet they've received.

"Like it?" His father spoke "It took a while to choose one for you… usually we'd fine an animal that would match your personality, but you are a one off" He paused

"What do you mean?" He looked up at his father who was stood in a dressing robe holding a cup of coffee; he had recently woken up a few minutes ago… Haruka was still asleep, earning her much needed rest on Christmas day.

"Well…" He took a seat next to his son "Well we had planned to give you a rabbit from the beginning, since they are very easy to handle and very friendly, much like you... I guess" He paused "But what I really mean is that we had to find one that didn't exactly match your personality which is what we do on other life-pets, but for you we needed to find one that could basically support you, be like a good opposite, a stronger one and a weaker one in the partnership, if you see what I mean" He paused

"I think I do…" He stuttered out, glaring back down at the rabbit in the crate.

"The one you see before you is male, he's named Rock, he is your life-pet now, so be nice to him… and he'll be nice to you Netto, I know he's been dying to meet you ever since we told him about you" He smiled contently and walked back into the kitchen since he had a few moments ago heard Haruka walk down the stairs.

Netto could feel his eye twitching even if it wasn't; he searched around the crate as he'd been told usually there was a little note and a contract that stated the unbreakable partnership between the life-pet and the human, that's how serious the ordeal was. Netto had suggested a few times that it would be best if he could see it in advance and make sure he was happy with it, but his father said it would only ruin the surprise, he also said that this was the only creature that could live up to Netto's personality, since rabbits also tend to be lazy, eat quite a lot of food and do a lot of exercise a day.

Netto pulled out a small letter, which had basically said the same thing his father had said a few minutes ago, but at the bottom of the paper, in rather neat and posh handwriting it said _'A Rabbit is for life… not just for Christmas' _

"I wonder how many times they have to change that line…" he smirked. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now" He guided his attention towards the window, since it was winter… the sun had yet to rise in the sky so outside was almost like night time, so he decided to go back to bed. "I guess I have to take you with me"

Rock did almost look like he was smiling, which didn't make Netto any happier. He picked up Rock with both hands and held him to his chest and carried him up to his room.

And a few moments later, once he was back in his room… which was as dark as being underground. He gently placed Rock on the bed in which he appeared to miss being close to his partner as he gently prodded over the covers close to the edge of the bed while Netto was moving around the room, dumping presents that his father was bringing up the stairs.

Once he was happy with everything being where it was, he shuffled into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck and closed his eyes. He had a fair few moments of peace until he felt an itchy feeling on his face… but it was more like a tickly feeling. When he opened his eyes… Rock was before him, his whiskers had been gently hitting across Netto's skin and he rolled his eyes and turned over to face the wall.

Rock was left to feel very left out and alone, as he had been for a very long time, since he was different from other species of Rabbits which is one reason why he was chosen for Netto… they were both different from everyone else, but of course… nobody knew that but themselves and the ones closest to them and to Rock, the only person he felt he could feel close to was Netto, he would be the only person he would let in on his life. Ever since Rock was told about Netto nearly nine months ago he had literally counted down the days till Netto's birthday, but since he wasn't finished… he continued his countdown until Christmas.

Rock was told that at first Netto may be a little off with him… that Rock maybe wouldn't appear good enough for him, that maybe Netto would think a rabbit as a weak partner… but Yuuichiro had told Rock almost every day "Netto is a tough kid, he's certainly not one for giving up… but he does like to see everything his way… if you prove to him you are what he wants… then there's nothing that's going to hold him back from accepting you" And then he'd smiled which would make Rock feel much stronger about himself and the strong bond he and Netto were going to share some day.

Rock was certainly an amazing creature, one that any other human could die for… but being designed by Netto's father, he was certainly unique.

Meaning… Netto did not yet know that Rock could talk.

***

Later that morning, when Netto finally re-awoke he was greeted by Rock who managed to fit between the small space from his face to the wall, he was at first shocked but then turned over to face his room, at first he lay in bed lazily and didn't bother getting up for quite some time even though he was fully awake.

He was disturbed however when he felt Rock shuffle under the covers and climb into Netto's pj shirt nuzzling against the warmth, he wouldn't lie to himself, he found it extremely cute but… it was rather rude of him.

"Rock… what in the world are you doing?" Netto said breaking the silence as all that could be heard at first was the sheets and clothes moving around by Rock.

There was of course no reply from the life-pet, of course Netto didn't yet know that Rock could talk… whilst being developed by Netto's father, he had specifically said to Rock not to tell Netto at first that he could speak, otherwise he could either become heavily attached and ignore everything else in life… or he could reject him completely and he will never be able to have another life pet.

So the best solution was that he had to win Netto's love the hard way.

Rock remained silent and continued to move around in Netto's shirt and he on the other hand couldn't move in case he hurt him or crushed him, so he hoped Rock would gain some sense in the next few minutes so he could move.

And well… he didn't exactly get out but it was better, Rock climbed over Netto's side and into the front of his pj's facing his stomach. The whiskers tickled him a little too much and he couldn't help but laugh a little, even though he didn't want appear soft or like he was growing to like him.

Rock sniffed around quickly and used the underneath of his head to mark his scent on Netto's stomach, it doesn't usually mean anything, it just implies friendliness. After so he poked his head out of Netto's shirt and looked straight up and surprisingly Netto had fallen fast asleep once again, it wasn't even that late, it was now only eight forty (twenty to nine otherwise).

He ducked back into Netto's shirt and also decided to take a quick nap inside the cosy warmth of Netto's pyjamas

***

Much later, nearing lunch time Netto had woken up once again slowly this time by Rock who was making attempts of getting Netto out of bed and not wasting Christmas day.

It was a while before Netto actually awoke, but at least he did in the end.

Netto sat up wearily and rubbed each eye with the back of his hand, although he couldn't see while he did so he just knew Rock was staring at him with them passionate green eyes, it was freaky and kind of annoying if he even was doing it or even if Netto was just being paranoid.

He jumped off his bed and slowly moved one side of the curtain to the side to take a quick peek outside before he went downstairs. The sky was a bright white colour, but awfully dull and the snow had stopped… perfect Christmas weather in Akihara. He could see various kids playing outside on the street, snowball fights, making snow-angels and snowmen, he wanted to join in too but when he realised that most of the other kids had much cooler life-pets, like dogs, cats, one girl had a horse and another even had a tamed cheetah, they were such cool companions and that's what they would have for life… but when Netto turned and looked back at Rock, he realised then that he was going to be stuck with a rabbit.

But then, maybe he could trick the other kids, maybe he could show off… pretend Rock could do all this amazing stuff when he actually couldn't… basically making something look bigger than it actually is but not literally.

He smiled contently and decided to try it out, but what could he do first?

_Tricks? _He sat back down on the bed beside Rock who certainly looked happy. He tried out a trick he knew a rabbit might be able to accomplish "Roll-over Rock!" He cheered and with success the rabbit complied and happily rolled over easily and rather cutely, the result made Netto smile and he knew that this could work out after all.

He placed a finger a few centimetres above Rock's head and said "Beg Rock, come on!" and once again the rabbit sat on his two hind legs and raised itself as high as Netto's finger was.

He was amazed that it was following his orders so fully and easily, it was like he understood him completely, since it was supposed to take years and years of training for the life-pets to fully understand the human language and grasp the commands made by their masters, but this was just incredible… he though his father had really pushed the boundary of what science could create.

"Let's take you out then, shall we?"

* * *

_I hoped you liked the first part, I hope no one minds Rockman actually being a rabbit and not something cooler like a dog or a cat… well there just over-used and I love rabbits to pieces, they're much better in my opinion. :)_


	2. Part 2

_Rabbits are for life, not just for Christmas (Part 2)_

I just want to quickly say, I'm sorry I didn't upload it on new years, unfortunately my computer 'blue screened' and I lost the work. :( It sucks, but here it is! Again…

* * *

Netto changed into some suitable outdoor attire and ran downstairs with Rock resting safely in his hands, he was about to place his wellies on but his mother halted him at the door and smiled.

"You can't go out without eating something first, it's cold outside and I don't want you complaining from being ill"

"What does being ill having anything to do with keeping me warm?" He replied slyly.

He continued on smiling and dragged him back into the kitchen "You'll thank me when you come home later for dinner, the food will keep you going all day and you'll be all cosy and warm"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Pancakes"

His attention was immediately grabbed "Really?" He replied happily, he took a seat on the table and placed Rock gently on the table while he looked at the delicious pancakes set down in front of him.

He knew how good his mother's pancakes were, they were to die for and everyone knew it, even a few of his friends knew so. "Thanks mom" He replied and happily digged it.

He paused a few minutes on to look at Rock who did look rather hungry as his green eyes were fixed on the savoury dish "Mom, do the life-pets get hungry"

She paused from cleaning and turned to look at the pair "Im pretty sure they do, they are designed from the animals original body and personality, so I'm pretty sure that Rock will be hungry" She smiled "Do you want me to russle up some veg for him?"

Netto turned squinting an eye "They eat veg?" He'd clearly never had a pet rabbit before, never mind any other pet.

"Yes of course they do, they were seen as demons to farmers a long time ago because they stole and ate all the crops they grew and as well as that they bred phenomenally until their groups were large enough to shut down many farm businesses. "

He 'ohed' her and looked back at Rock "Well maybe I should just give him some of the pancake, he seems to be eyeing them enough, he already looks like he's going to pounce on them if I don't give him some"

"Well…" She paused to consider the idea "I don't suppose it'll hurt, they do say that give your life-pet a treat increases your chances of a good bond in the future"

He rolled his eyes "Sure…" He cut a slice of his pancake and placed his fork in the centre and held it close up to Rock's mouth, he didn't look like he was going to eat it because at first he smelled it… which Netto found rather odd and then he turned his head and took the piece, easily scoffing it like Netto had done.

He did find it rather weird how they ate large amounts with such smalls mouths, but still they were just like humans in that department. He continued eating his breakfast until he had eaten enough pancakes to last him for the week.

"Can we now go out?" He added as if she might stop him again.

"Of course, but remember be back for dinner and take care of Rock"

_He's a life-pet, I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself._***

Netto embarked on outside, carrying Rock on the inside of his coat so that his friends couldn't see him first hand, he wanted it to be a surprise. He'd planned on pretending that Rock could do and had done all these cool things, even though he was just a rabbit…

If only he could actually do something cool.

He smiled as his friends saw him approaching, Meiru, Dekao, Enzan and Yaito all ran towards him as they would, they each had received their own life life-pet at Christmas and by the looks of them they all seemed pretty cool, cooler than his anyway.

Meiru was very beautiful and she loved the colour pink, it was only obvious that she'd received a baby pink flamingo, nearly half as tall as her and probably still growing, he did wonder if it could sing like her though.

Dekao was a nut, he was strong but dim… so he'd received a baby Rhino named Guts, they did go very well together as Netto could see.

Enzan was stuck up, snotty but also very nice, whenever he felt like it anyway, so he'd received a young Cheetah cub named Proto, it was just as obvious he could receive a good one too since his family were so rich.

And finally Yaito, who was just as rich as Enzan had received an oak coloured horse, loyal, friendly and willing to help in times of need, he was named Glyde.

And around the street, he could see various children with different types of dogs, cats, birds and other exotic animals and what did he have? A rabbit.

"Do you like our pets Netto?" Meiru said happily, she moved her head from left to right around Netto to look for his pet, he of course nodded seriously.

"I love them, there amazing! I can't believe you received such cool pets"

"Their great aren't they" Yaito "Mine of course was the most expensive, flew over from the UK, very hard to get unless you have a large amount of money"

_Great, there goes Yaito bragging again, that's definitely going to set Enzan off. _Netto thought, he could feel Rock fidgeting around in beneath his coat, Netto wasn't so sure that this plan of his could work anymore, their life-pets could told anything Rock could do ten fold.

"What? My cheetah came from Africa and it was ten times more expensive than that waste of space you have with you" Enzan shouted.

Netto watched Yaito boil to the brim with anger with Dekao and Meiru sheepishly giggled to themselves, but Meiru still seemed inquisitive "So Netto, where's your life-pet?" She asked happily as if he could way have a better pet than the rest of them, his father did design and create them after all, it was expected he have the best.

"Oh… right, yes… um, well its inside, I didn't want to bring it out in the snow"

"So" She paused "What's that wriggling around under your coat?" She asked pointing to the obvious lump under his coat"

"Oh" He panicked "Well, it's… nothing"

"Awh, come on what are you hiding?!" She walked closer with Roll flowing closely by her side, she was about to poke the lump but it moved from underneath her finger and each time her finger was hovering of the lump, it was almost anticipating her movements and moving to another part of the coat "Come on Netto, I know it's something cool!"

"I'd show you but…" He paused and lowered his head in shame "You'd probably laugh"

"No I won't and neither will they" She turned and looked at Enzan and Yaito still arguing and slowly trying to break it up but once they heard Meiru say 'they' and look at them they quietened down and moved to surround him.

"Yeah come on Netto, you've seen ours, now lets see yours!"

He hesitated a little longer then looked through his coat; he couldn't see any part of Rock's body… all he could see were the dazzling green eyes. _Well… here goes nothing._

He put both his hands inside his coat and slowly pulled out the medium sized rabbit into view, Meiru, of course couldn't help but at first go 'awh' for quite some time, she gazed at it lovingly.

Of course, someone was bound to make fun. "Wait, this is it? This is your life-pet, isn't your father like the one who designs them all! I expected something a little better from the son of the great Dr Hikari" Enzan snickered.

"I wasn't allowed to decide on what I wanted, like you mine was picked out for me but not based on my personality, Rock was created to better improve myself"

"So… it doesn't change the fact that you got something this minuscule and pathetic" Enzan replied

Netto felt hurt, he knew Enzan would say something "It doesn't matter anyway, even I'm not much of a fan for him but there's nothing I can do now"

Meiru interrupted "Enzan, you know you could have received something that bad but unlike us you paid to get something decent and you too Yaito, me, Dekao and Netto here have braved the thought of receiving something indecent and we've ended up with what suits us best, not what looks best" She explained.

Yaito turned away "Whatever, I'm going home" She begun walking off and Enzan slowly did the same.

"Wait!" They both halted by an unfamiliar voice "I'm sorry" it said.

Netto slowly turned Rock around to face himself "Wait… you talked"

Meiru's attitude suddenly changed "Wait, life-pets can't talk because of their animal nature…"

"Well… this one did!" he held it out further to prove it "Go on! Say something again Rock!" He suddenly perked up but the rabbit remained silent.

Enzan rolled his eyes "Great, now your trying to make it look better, I probably wouldn't of been as angry if you hadn't kept it from us in the first place and lied but ive had enough for one day" He continued walking off with Proto following close by his side.

Yaito sighed and sooner followed behind him.

Meiru was left a little unsure on what to do, she turned and looked at Dekao who shrugged and followed the other two "Sorry Netto, but it's not nice to lie" She followed the rest of them leaving Netto to almost break down into sobs, he hadn't even been out for fifteen minutes and he'd hadn't even gotten round to showing them the neat tricks Rock could accomplish like before.

But it didn't matter now, his life was shattered because of Rock and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He proceeded back over to his house, his head held down low and Rock was back inside his coat, out of peoples view to stop Netto from becoming even more embarrassed about his life-pet.

When he arrived back inside, he took of all of his extra layers down to a shirt and pants and quickly ran up stairs; Rock was still being carried in his hands pressed against his chest, he hadn't looked at him since when he had talked, and Netto was sure he did… because he certainly didn't tell them to wait!

He dumped Rock down on the bed and sat at his desk, watching the snow begin to fall again… he was unsure what to do with Rock, he doubted he could go on for very long with him… especially if he was going to get reactions like today from his friends, and Netto was quite a popular person, even though he didn't like to admit it.

"I know you talked, so stop hiding it" He said, not once turning to face the rabbit which remained in silence.

Rock was panicking, should he talk or try and get out of this situation… although that wouldn't work. He knew Netto was very, very angry… he was even beginning to turn pale and Rock knew he just wanted to throw himself back into bed and sleep for the rest of the day… but Rock was there instead.

How much did he just want to say 'sorry' or 'I know I'm not what you wanted' and even 'Can't we be friends?' Of course he was allowed to let Netto know he could talk and it was up to him when he told him… but something was holding him back, he felt some fear, Netto might change… he might end up telling all of his friends and they'll continue to call him a liar and Rock wouldn't be able to live with that.

He had to try, he'd begin with "Sorry, Netto-kun" He said softly.

Netto recognised the voice from before, soft and gentle but with hidden power, he turned on his chair and gazed into the rabbits eyes, surprisingly Netto grinned and shouted "I knew you could talk!"

Rock nodded "Ive always been able to talk, I just didn't want to tell you incase you changed"

Netto became slightly confused "Changed… How?"

"I don't want you to tell any of your friends about me… not yet anyway, you don't fully know what I'm capable of yet and nor do I know what you're fully capable of, so we can't balance each other out" He paused "It would be best if we just kept it between us and your father for now"

"Dad knows?"

"Yes, when I was being developed, your father told me about you every day, that your will was strong and you didn't easily accept things, but he told me that Id have to prove myself to you… so I knew you wouldn't accept me from the beginning but I didn't give up"

"But then… why didn't you help me out before when my friends were calling me a liar and stuff?"

"There your affairs, not mine… I shouldn't have butted in really, but I couldn't help myself, I didn't want them to hurt your feelings since they are your friends… you should apologise to them as soon as you can, I know they didn't like turning their backs on you"

Netto weakly smiled and nodded "I spose so" He climbed out of his chair and back into his bed.

"Netto… what are you doing now?" He asked

"Sleeping, today's been too much hassle"

"But all you've done today is mostly sleep, wouldn't you rather spend some time watching TV downstairs or something"

"No…" he replied

Rock rolled his eyes, if rabbits could even do that… and climbed over the bumps in the sheets to the opening at the top "Fine, I'll get some more rest too… but please don't crush me"

"No promises" he joked.

* * *

Ive decided that'll I'll write a third chapter and that should hopefully be the ending... (:


	3. Part 3

_Rabbits are for life, not just for Christmas (Part 3)_

* * *

After new years had passed and it was time to attend school once again, Netto should have been among the many children of his age who were looking forward to attending a fresh year at school, except since many of his friends had received life-pets that year it was almost a tradition that if any child got their first life-pet at Christmas then on the first day back at school they had to introduce it to the class, you know give a little info on it and why they received this type of animal.

It's not that Netto hated Rock anymore, they'd actually grown to be close over the past week or so, it was just at first from Rock's size he seemed boring and insignificant but size isn't always everything, Rock from Netto's point of view is actually amazing and just what Netto needs in a life-pet, it's just a shame that Rock has to learn new techniques on how to get Netto out of bed in the morning.

Netto was sat downstairs quickly eating his breakfast as he was late for school as usual, Rock was cleaning himself as Rabbits do as quickly as he possibly could too, he wanted to be nice and neat for the presentation today, the problem was that Netto didn't have any clue what he was going to say about the little bunny, as usual he was probably planning on making it up as he went along, and that sometimes involved lying like last time.

Today also meant that he'd be seeing his friends again, Meiru, Dekao and Yaito, Enzan was too high-class to attend school… but then again so was Yaito but she wanted to go to school… Netto sometimes thought she was a little crazy for thinking that.

"Netto-kun, come on you need to get a move on" His mother persuaded even further, trying to get the plate from underneath his stuffed mouth.

Rock was waiting patiently for Netto to pick him up and put him in his back-pack… that was another five minutes later, even with his mothers rushing words.

Netto was quick over to the door, almost forgetting Rock but thankfully turning back around and picking him up in his arms and placing him in his back-pack, that was the best thing about Rock, he was small so he could fit in small spaces like that, it saved carrying him around.

Once Netto was fully packed for that day and had his skates underneath his shoes he was out the door like a bolt of lightning, skating down the partially icy-streets, but Netto was an exceptional blader who could skate any terrain and skating on an ice-floor was just like ice-skating, he just needed to alter his skating patterns to save him from falling or losing control.

"Netto-kun! Is this safe?!" Rock added, poking his head out of his back pack, Rock was immense at sensing danger and he could tell that something bad might happen if Netto continued to skate, walking seemed like a better option even if it would make him much later, the teacher would surely understand, driving was probably just as bad in these icy conditions.

"Oh come on Rock!" Netto partially shouted "It's fun skating on ice, you should try it sometime, you know live a little" Netto continued skating, even picking up speed as Rock noticed.

"I'm a Rabbit and I barley have any balance on icy surfaces, so how in the world would I be able to skate?!"

"Well use them claws you have to help you balance and then slide your paws backwards and forwards to get yourself moving and hey presto you're skating!"

"Funny" Rock replied, sticking his head back inside the warmth of the bag and leaving Netto to skate to school.

Once they arrived more than several minutes later Netto was quick to remove the skates from underneath his shoes and rush to class, hoping that he'd make it before his name was called on the register.

So after he'd ran up a few flights of stairs, pushed past a few people, ignored some rants from other teachers and said sorry over a million times he made it into class with well over a few minutes to spare, so he took his seat at the near back of the class and waited for his name to be called out by his teacher, Ms Mari.

Meanwhile he received a few glances from Meiru who was sat a couple of seats in front, she still seemed annoyed that Netto had lied the other week, but surely she must have gotten over it by now, they hadn't spoken since then and Netto hadn't really bothered to make contact, not even with Enzan, Dekao or Yaito, he didn't feel the need, he'd just wait for them to accept Rock as he is.

"Netto-kun?" Ms Mari said

"Here" Netto replied

"Made it just on time today didn't you Netto? You must have received an excellent life-pet for Christmas, ne?" She smiled

Netto sheepishly nodded and faked a smile… of course to him Rock was everything, but what about everyone else? Netto had a pretty big reputation at this school and he planned to keep it that way, but thinking that it made him sound somewhat big-headed even when he didn't want to be, but he guessed it would all be decided when Ms Mari would ask him to 'show off' his new pet later.

A few minutes later, when Ms Mari had finished taking the register and the class had settled down she begun the morning activity which was 'show and tell' as it had been so for a few years now; well ever since life-pets came about and everybody wanted to show off what they got.

"Okay class" She begun "I guess we should get this session started…" she clasped her hands together and said "Did anybody receive a life-pet this year?" A few members of the class held up their hands, including Netto, except he wasn't as eager as the rest.

Rock was still resting safely in his back-pack on the floor next to his foot, he didn't mind that Netto felt embarrassed or ashamed to have such a pet like himself, they had talked about it a few days ago together and Rock said that he wouldn't mind if Netto felt that way, people would just need to get used to him and that Netto shouldn't fear what others may think, all that matters is that he thinks Rock is cool and that's that.

But Netto couldn't help but feel stupid each time he felt scared to introduce Rock to others, he was still wondering whether to show the class Rock's specially ability. Netto glanced down at his bag and caught a glimpse of Rock's bright emerald eyes gazing back at him and with a swift turn he altered his eyes back to the front of the glass where Ms Mari had chosen Dekao, the brawn of the class to flaunt his new pet, which to Netto seemed ultimately daft but fairly suiting for one such as Dekao.

"Hello everyone" He smiled and then held up a small baby Rhino, about the size of a small cat but it still looked heavy "This is Guts, he's a white Rhinoceros from a zoo in the lower regions of Japan, he is extremely strong for his age and is only expected to grow to about the size of about a small pony"

"Really?" Ms Mari added, almost sounding sarcastic "Do you know what kind of personality he has?"

"Well, he's practically perfect I guess"

_Oh dear. _Netto thought to himself, listening to Dekao go on about how 'amazing' and 'strong' his life-pet was, it almost made Netto sick to his stomach to hear him go on like he was the best.

"Okay Dekao, well thanks for sharing, let's have Yaito next shall we?" And with that Dekao sat back down with Guts sitting underneath his desk quietly while they both watched Yaito walk towards the front.

"Okay class, I would have brought Glyde in but you see he's a little too big to fit inside… but I'll give you some details instead" She paused so that she could quickly type something on the interactive whiteboard behind her and bring up a picture of her life-pet "Glyde is a thoroughbred who came from the UK, he is the most expensive of all horse breeds and the fastest, he is a typical sport horse used in racing and show-jumping and he is extremely reliable. He is all oak-colored and he has a black mane and tail"

"Amazing Yaito! I can't believe your father bought you something that expensive for a life-pet"

"Well, if you're rich you can get whatever you want"

"But are you happy with what you got, because you do know that looks aren't everything, you actually have to make a connection with your life-pet otherwise you'll never fully understand each other"

"I know Miss" She paused "Myself and Glyde do understand each other and we look out for each other, it's Glyde's personality that helps me in my day to day routines and outings" She said proudly.  
"Well, if you're so sure, then you may sit down now Yaito, who should we have next…" She said scanning the hands held up high in the class, but noticing Netto's hand a little lower than the rest. "How about you… Netto-kun, you must have received a pretty neat one too" She said

"Um…" He gulped looking at the other children turn in their seats and stare at him, especially Dekao and Yaito who couldn't wait to make fun of him.

Netto stood up from his chair and carried his bag to the front of class, dreading each step closer he got to the front; it was even more annoying that Ms Mari was smiling through each second of it!

"Hi guys" Netto said stutteringly preparing to place a hand in his bag and bring Rock out slowly "As you all know my father is the head of Science in Akihara and Sci Labs and is the one who creates his own life-pets or enhancements for them, it is my grandfather who invented the life-pets many years ago and has succeeded to make millions of people around the globe happy today"

"Well all know Netto, just hurry up and show us your pet will you!" Yaito called out, smirking evilly.

Netto begun to panic even further, his hand was shaking so much that it worried Rock as he was picked up "So the life-pet I received is…" He paused to quickly bring out Rock from the pits of his bag and hold him up to the class.

Rock glanced around the class quickly before covering his ears to a pit of laughs and cries of how 'hilarious' Netto's pet was.

Netto almost cowered in shame and was about to run out of the classroom but held his ground and waited for everyone to stop laughing. "A Rabbit, named Rock, I'm not really sure on where he came from or what his past life was like but all I know is that Rock is really amazing, he's kind and helpful and he provides a lot of company for me when my parents aren't around"

"I expected something a little bigger Netto, how come you received a rabbit? I mean even someone like you must have wanted something much better"

"Well, I did but when I got to know Rock better I understood why my father gave him to me, see... Rock's special, even more special than any other life-pet ever created because…" he stopped, looking up towards Rock deciding whether to proceed, even his mum didn't know Rock could talk… "Because…" he stopped again.

Rock turned around to face him and gave him a look that would allow him to proceed; Rock would defend Netto this time "See, Rock is the only life-pet on the planet that can talk"

Most of the class yelled "what?!" and a few of the others just laughed while others just whispered amongst each other.

"No I'm being serious, Rock can actually talk" Netto insisted holding Rock further out to the vast audience before him. Rock wasn't going to chicken out now, not like last time when he had stuck up for Netto and then gone quiet, leaving Netto to receive the awful treatment from his close friends.

"He's right, I can" He said

The class immediately went silent after almost millions of gasps, they were unsure as to whether that actually was him, but Netto couldn't have put on that voice, it was soft and almost cute, the complete opposite of Netto's.

"This has got to be some kind of joke" Dekao added standing up from his seat and slamming his clenched fist on the table but Ms Mari motioned her hand for him to sit down, she certainly didn't seem pleased with that little performance.

"No joke, talking is one of my many traits as a Rabbit, since I've managed to learn a lot of the Japanese and English language, all I needed was to be able to actually speak it, so I have a robotic voice box implanted deep within the back of my throat so it allows me to talk just as you humans do"

Netto was happily smiling from behind when he heard the class 'wowing' at Rock and smiling at how amazing he truly was, Meiru was even one of them, she was certainly happy now that she had heard the truth.

"So, this is why he's so special, ne?" Ms Mari asked

"Yeah, but it feels kinda weird him being the only life-pet who can talk…" Netto said "But I suppose my father can create more voice-boxes for other life-pets, it would certainly make him rich" He giggled.

"Well, thank you for sharing Netto, you can sit down now" Ms Mari smiled "How many people are left to show, we have to move on soon" There was still a few people left to go "Well, we'll have Meiru, Tory and Dingo and then we'll have to view the others later, how's that?"

The class nodded and Meiru was next up at the front, her pink flamingo following gracefully behind. "Hey, this is Roll, an American flamingo from the Caribbean. So far I know that she is very musically talented and she is a beautiful flyer, she can be very hyperactive but she can also be calm and very friendly"

"I think a pink flamingo suits you perfectly Meiru-chan" Dekao added blushing, his major crush on Meiru was obvious to everyone, even to Meiru which is why she'd occasionally tease him and go for Netto in them kind of situations but the boy never seemed interested in her as much as Dekao was.

"Thanks Dekao-kun, what do you think Netto?" She asked smiling at him, proving that point where she'd always chose Netto over Dekao, it certainly earned a disapproving look from Dekao.

"Oh" Netto was in his own little world and even Rock was in his own little world watching Netto "I think it suits you great" He rushed to get back to day dreaming at the back of the class with Rock in his lap being stroked at the back of the neck softly, he enjoyed it… a lot.

"Humph" She knew he wasn't that interested but she was used to that sort of treatment, she was just happy they were at least speaking again, she was definitely planning on apologizing at lunch and she was going to make Yaito and Dekao do so too, the way they had treated Netto and then ignored him for nearly a week was unacceptable since they were all considerably close friends.

"Meiru, do you have anything else to say?"

"Nope"

"Well, Tory-kun, do you want to show us what you have today?"

"Sure" He said walking up to the front of the class and a smallish bird following shortly behind "This is Ace, a penguin from the cold regions of Antarctica, he is an emperor penguin. From what I've learned, Ace is very calm and somewhat bubbly in some ways, he adores water and ice and loves really cold weather such as what we've had over Christmas, he's really fun to be around and he cheers me up whenever I feel down or alone"

"How on earth did you manage to get a penguin?" Ms Mari asked

"Myself and my father went to study different waters around the world to help us in the plant, and whilst we were there we stumbled upon a penguin that had lost both its parents, so my father brought it back and it was altered to become my life-pet"

"I see, that is pretty fascinating, but what made you call it something like Ace? Wouldn't something like… Ice be better suited?"

"I thought that too, but Ace sounds somewhat better" He smiled and since he had finished he sat back down in his seat and allowed the last person for that morning to talk about their pet.

Next was Dingo, a new student and a bit of a weird one, he almost seemed like Netto since he was hyperactive, curry-loving, a little lazy, quite loud and quick to anger. On his shoulder was a magnificent Bald Eagle. "This here is Tomahawk, he's comes from North America and is still pretty young in his age. He is literally bursting with pride and harmony and he is very calm and collect"

"Wouldn't that be like the complete opposite of you then?" Ms Mari interrupted.

"No... Not necessarily, we both love meat, the feel of flying and just being free of all worries really"

"We seem to have a lot of bird type life-pets don't we?"

"Maybe that's because there are so many species of birds that there is almost a breed for anyone" Dingo added

"Are you happy with Tomahawk, Dingo-kun, do you get along with each other?"

"Well, he pecks my head sometimes… literally, like when I do something wrong and when I annoy him but other than that he's always by my side, or otherwise on my shoulder" He attempted a joke and somewhat failed.

"Okay Dingo, you can sit back down now" She paused and made her way to the center of the room "Today we'll learn the basics of life-pets and that's all we shall be studying today, you'll also receive some homework too"

"Aww…" The whole class said in perfect sync, unless Netto had said his part a little louder.

….

Later on that day, near the end of lunch time, Netto was sat outside with Rock waiting for the others to show up, he didn't want to come but Meiru had told him during their lesson that she had wanted to speak to him and she had also told him to meet on the bench under the sakura tree.

Netto was watching Rock sleep in his lap while he stroked over the midnight blue fur which was unbelievably soft under his skin.

"Netto-kun!" A girlish voice shouted, he looked up and saw Meiru dashing over to him, smiling as usual, beside her was Yaito and Dekao, who seemed somewhat happy but also somewhat frustrated.

"Meiru-chan, what's up?" Netto asked, disturbing a peacefully sleeping Rock in his lap "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really important, I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted the other week and these guys too" The other two however remained silent and sulked to themselves; it took some elbowing to the sides for them to admit they were pathetic about how they had acted towards Netto.

"Sorry" They said in sync.

Netto smiled "It's okay… I'm sorry too for being an idiot, but when Rock first talked that day it was news to me because even I didn't know he could talk; my dad didn't tell me…" He admitted.

"So I'm sorry too for not telling you" Rock said after he'd woken up a little more.

"It's okay Rock" Meiru said, leaning over to look Rock in the eyes "Netto, he's so adorable!" She squealed petting him softly on the head "Hey, you two come check him out he's so sweet" She said.

Yaito and Dekao moved in closer and begun to pet Rock softly, Meiru was right; he was so adorable and cute that they couldn't hold back a smile.

"So I guess we're all on even terms now then?" Netto asked, the other three stopped petting Rock to death and looked up.

"Yeah, let's just forget about what happened last week, but what about Enzan?"

"Oh, I'll probably give him a call tonight and say sorry to him" Netto said, placing Rock back in his back-pack and placing it on his back "But for now I guess we better get back to lesson"

"Oh yeah, sorry we wasted most of your lunch, Dekao was busy eating the whole cafeteria"

They shared a laugh amongst friends and then begun walking to their next lesson.

---

At the end of the day Netto, Meiru and Dekao we walking home together since they lived pretty close to each other, it was a regular routine now.

"Today's just been a drag" Netto added "It was just all life-pet this, life-pet that, it was stuff I already knew"

"Yeah, but I bet you only knew a little of it, bet you didn't know that Rock is still growing" Meiru argued.

"I know and that in a few more years he'll be about the size of a small cat, if not a regular cat"

"Exactly, and you learned what he needs to eat to stay fit and healthy and everything else that'll help you take care of him!" She said

"Do you not trust me to have a life-pet Meiru, I'm sure I can take care of him, he's only a Rabbit, aren't they like… really easy to take care of?"

"Of course someone like you would say that, but I learned a while ago that Rabbits are pretty complex little creatures and require a lot, but I guess you'll have to do some research won't you?"

"Well that is the homework for tonight isn't it?"

"Mhm" Meiru nodded in reply.

Once they were outside Netto's house, they stopped to say their goodbyes for the evening and parted ways.

Netto slowly opened the door to his house and was welcomed by darkness "Mom?" He called out, but didn't receive a reply "Guess she's not home Rock" He said closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hmm, wonder where she could have gone to" Rock added poking his head out from the back-pack "But you know, let's go get that homework done now and it'll be a nice surprise for her when she comes home"

"Nah! We'll do that later Rock, now I'm going to watch some TV and perhaps go on my computer for a bit, then I'll have something to eat and probably go to bed" He said

"And where does homework come into that plan?"

"Iuno, I am not doing research… its pointless" He said dropping his bag to the floor beside the sofa and then laying across it, turning the TV on via the remote in the process.

Rock jumped out of the bag and then onto the sofa to snuggle up next to Netto's chest "And you have to ring Enzan to apologize… see you have too much to do, so isn't it better to get that done now instead of leaving it all down to the last minute?"

"Hm" Netto said becoming intoxicated with the TV.

Rock sighed and decided that he probably couldn't do much at the moment, Netto must be tired from a hard day at school and that he probably just wanted to chill for a bit, so he left him too and stayed snuggled up beside him, cutsey as can be.

* * *

Here you all go… another chapter, and to add… would you like another? (: Lemme know and I'll gladly do a fourth.


	4. Part 4

_Rabbits are for life, not just for Christmas (Part 4)_

* * *

Sooner or later, because of how cozy it was on the couch, Netto eventually fell asleep, TV left on any everything. However his mum was soon home too an hour or so later. She came into the living room to find Netto asleep on the couch; she couldn't help but smile as she saw Rock sat next to his stomach, cleaning himself.

"Oh, hello Rock" She said kneeling down beside the couch "I guess Netto-kun must be really tired, ne?" She smiled "Let's take him up to his room shall we?" She could have guessed that Rock's little nose fluctuating up and down in a cute, innocent way was a yes…

Haruka stood to her feet and placed one of her arms underneath his back and the other underneath his legs, she let Rock jump onto his stomach so that way she wouldn't have to make two journeys.

She made her way upstairs and into Netto's room, she placed Netto on the covers and allowed Rock to jump off onto the bed, she then closed the curtains so that he'd sleep a little better and then she tucked him under the covers "I'll leave him to you now Rock" She said leaving the room and closing the door lightly.

Rock snuggled up next to Netto underneath the covers and soon himself fell into a relaxed state, still vigilant just in case.

---

Just an hour or so later, Rock was alerted by his mother calling the boy down for dinner, however she didn't know that he was still asleep, she expected him to have woken up by now…

Rock nudged at Netto's neck, tickling him with his whiskers and trying to make him awake a little quicker "Netto…" He said softly, knowing that he probably wouldn't hear him anyway, so he then added "Netto…" It only caused him to stir and turn the other way which Rock wasn't very pleased of, so… still attempting to get Netto up, he decided to swiftly bite Netto's hand after he'd climbed over the body so that he could reach it, the results were more than promising, Netto was up in a flash, caring for his hand.

"Sorry" Rock said "I had to bite you to get you up, you're mums calling you down for dinner" He said.

"Oh…" He said, still soothing his hand "You didn't have to bite me though!" He moaned, looking down at his hand and seeing the little teeth marks implanted in his flesh "That's going to be there for ages!"

"Just go and get your tea" Rock said uncaringly... but in a nice way.

Netto rolled his eyes and picked Rock up and cradled him in his hands, carrying him downstairs, he was greeted by his mum as he was passing through the hallway to the kitchen, she was going over to the living room "Oh, Netto dear… you're dinner's on the table"

"Thanks mum"

"Did I wake you?" She said, still walking on.

"Don't worry, I'm hungry anyway"

Netto set Rock down on the table before taking his seat, picking up his chopsticks and beginning to eat his tea, he expected to have a nice, quiet dinner… but Rock just started talking to him as soon as he heard the TV switch on in the other room.

"Are you going to call Enzan after dinner?"

"Hm… Not sure, I should… but Enzan isn't easy to… 'rock' like the others, I'm not so sure he'd accept me back for what I did, it'll be a while before he gets over it and starts talking to me again, he's never really liked me anyway"

"Still.. You expected the others to be like that today, but I mean… look what happened instead, I still think you should try anyway…"

"The others only accepted me back because they want to get close to you, because they think your cool… in which I do too! But they probably don't care about me that much anymore, because they know about you know…"

"I doubt that… I think Meiru generally wants to be friends with you…. It wouldn't be very nice of her to suddenly ditch you after being friends with her for such a long time"

"I know, I know"

"But the other two I'm not so sure about"

"You mean Dekao and Yaito?"

"Yes, I don't believe they meant it when they apologized, Dekao barley spoke to you on the way home, that kind of confirms that he still feels awkward being friends with you again"

"Hmm" Netto said, seeming somewhat saddened by Rock's conclusion, which made Rock think that he should have probably kept that to himself.

"So, are you going to ring him?"

"I suppose…" Netto said.

Rock relaxed himself and rested against the table fully, watching Netto eat in quiet… it kind of made him think back to today… it couldn't be that Netto might have been losing interest in him? When they had first met they didn't really get along… although Rock really, really wanted to… but Netto wasn't into the whole… small, cute and cuddly pets thing, but then they managed to get close and that was over new years, he believed that Netto didn't really care about what others thought because nobody had met Rock apart from his friends and parents… but then in class he suddenly lost a lot of confidence in him… because he wasn't sure how everybody would feel about someone as popular as Netto receiving such a insignificant life-pet.

It would trouble Rock for a long time if he didn't get it out of his mind now "Netto, do you really like me?"

Netto stopped eating and looked up, staring at Rock in the eyes "What? Of course I do! … Well… as a friend of course" He smirked

"I know that… but it seems to me that your still afraid to show me off… a lot of people with pets weaker than me have been walking down the street, as you noticed today… even in class today you were shaking because you couldn't predict what everybody was going to think of me"

Netto went silent, turning his face to look down at his food, considering Rock to be right "You know, I try not to get embarrassed about you and you know I wouldn't… but everybody expects me to be some great person because of my father… but you should know that I'm the only person in the world who received a talking life-pet… it's cool but I do deserve some sympathy for the fact that you are a Rabbit"

"Well I know I'm not exactly the coolest animal on the planet, I'm probably not even liked by many people because of the trouble my species have caused, but I would have thought that someone like you would give me a chance to prove myself"

"Rock, I don't need to give you a chance" He exclaimed "Your good enough for me as you are, so please stop worrying"

"As long as you stop being embarrassed about me and try to be confident enough to show me to others"

"But you said a week ago-" Rock interrupted

"I know what I said, but I was only trying to help you get over your fear of showing me off to your friends, I expected you to feel guilty for having such feelings"

"Okay… fine" He replied, continuing to eat, Rock sighed in such great relief that he could feel himself relaxing again, he was hoping that he could meet some more of Netto's friends, although he did hope that Netto meant it when he said he'd try to show Rock to his other friends and not be worried about their opinions.

After dinner, Netto went over to the house phone, Rock was happily holding onto Netto's shoulder, which could have been dangerous for any normal Rabbit… but this was Rock. Netto dialed Enzan's number and waited for him or someone else to pick up.

"What?" A harsh, uncaring tone answered, sounding like they wouldn't have been bothered even if it was someone really important on the other side of the line.

"Enzan, Hi" Netto added shakily.

"Why have you called?" He spat back.

"No particular reason" Everything he was going to say suddenly slipped his mind, he could tell Enzan didn't want to speak to him…

"You're wasting my time, I have tones of stuff to do and I'd rather not waste it on talking to someone like you at the moment"

"Well, that's really why I've called; I'm apologizing for the other week" He finally plucked up the courage to say what he was going to say.

"Hmmm… left it a little late haven't you, Or could it be that you were scared to approach or even talk to me again?"

"No, it's not that, I was only just able to apologize to my friends today, and we're talking again, so~"

"They shouldn't have accepted you back so easily, shows how weak they are, you've made all your friends soft and so has that Rabbit of yours"

"Don't talk about Rock like that! He's not just a Rabbit you know"

"Whatever, so he has some rodent in him too?" He added an insignificant evil laugh afterwards.

_Grrrrr_, Netto mentally growled "Look Enzan, are you going to accept my apology or not, I'd rather not take it back"

"Fine, whatever, I'll take it but it doesn't mean we're friends again, not unless you make it up to me" Abruptly he hung up and left Netto feeling like somewhat of an idiot.

"See, what did I tell you?! I knew he wouldn't be okay with me" Naruto placed the phone back in its place and begun walking back upstairs into his room.

"At least he accepted your apology"

"Yeah, but he said I have to make it up to him, so what on earth does that mean?"

"I suppose he wants you to give them something in return…" He said, almost questioning his own theory.

"Like what? I can't exactly buy them him a gift for simply lying to lying to him, he probably lies to me all the time, like just then, I doubt he has anything important to do, he has others doing it for him…"

"But what happened two weeks ago was pretty major…"

"Well, I only found out on that day that you could talk, I don't even understand what I did wrong… they all went mad at me because they thought I lied about you being able to talk… you know, they thought I was doing it for attention… jeez" He complained "I mean, I could tell Enzan wasn't too happy with you, he expected me to have some amazing life-pet because my father creates them and he sort of see's me as a rival, he expects me to get something better so that he could improve himself and do better, make me jealous and such" He said.

"Kids are so complex, nothing like that happens in the animal kingdom or even in the life-pet kingdom…"

"Well, I don't ever remember life-pets being able to talk… that would probably solve a lot of problems, not being able to talk and such"

At that moment… Rock gained a tremendous idea "Here's a thought, why don't you ask your father if he'll change your Enzan's life-pet and allow him to talk, I'm sure he'd love that"

Netto stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over at his life-pet clinging to his shoulder "But… if that happened, then because of the press he gets from the Media every day, I doubt he'll be able to keep it secret for very long, soon my father will have tremendous amounts of people wanting the change"

"I suppose, but maybe if you made him promise he wouldn't"

"Well knowing him I doubt he can keep something that big for secret for long, besides it's Enzan, he practically hates me… anyway, I don't think he deserves something that amazing after how he's been treating me and ignoring me"

"Well then, I think you should be civil with him for the time being, see if you can forget about what happened, because I bet the trust between yourself and your friends has dropped, especially with Enzan, so maybe you can build up that friendship again, it may be a little harder to do that with Enzan but I know Meiru will easily accept you again, she can't turn you away"

"Hmmm" He continued on into his room, plopping Rock down on his desk and then taking a seat on the chair in front of his computer "That's a good plan" Netto smiled "Having a talking life-pet really does help, even better that you're a cute, fluffy bunny" Netto added stroking Rock behind his ears on his neck.

Rock brightened up at the compliment and happily accepted the soft tickling behind his ears "Thank you, Netto-kun" … "Wait" Rock added "Are you trying to distract me from making you do your homework"

Netto shiftily moved his eyes from right to left, attempting to make himself look innocent "Nooo" He echoed and brought his lips into an innocent smile.

Rock blinked harshly "Get it done and then you can relax for the night. Come on, it's not much is it?"

"Like, three different subjects, each piece at least two or three pages long"

"I'll help you as much as I can, I have a lot of knowledge on everything, but I _won't _give you the answers, that's what homework is about" He added sternly.

Netto 'ugh-ed' at Rock, got his homework out from his bag and loaded up the computer… getting on with his homework.

---

Later on that night, when Netto had finally finished his homework, after a few arguments with his furry friend as well… he was surfing the web while Rock was lounging around on his bed, cleaning himself and stretching, getting ready for bed.

"Netto, it's getting late… hurry up"

"It's only half ten, I'm still busy"

"You have school tomorrow and you're barley doing anything on that thing _you_ call entertainment" He added sarcastically, not really caring for any sort of technology except TV's because they were actually interesting.

"Don't worry, just give me another half an hour and then I'll go to bed"

"But your mum told you before whilst you were doing your homework that you need to be in bed before she goes and that'll be soon I presume"

"I don't remember that"

"You were too busy solving math problems"

"Dividing and Multiplying fractions is difficult"

"Stop changing the subject Netto-kun… anyway, how about you have another ten minutes and then you go to bed"

"Right... right" He replied, seeming more interested with the computer than his pet.

Rock rolled his eyes and immersed himself with his cleaning again.

After a few more minutes Netto added "Hay Rock, I got an email from Dad"

Rock looked over at the screen from Netto's bed "What does it say?" He asked.

"Apparently, he's thinking about further researching the abilities of life-pets, says he has some new theory too… sounds cool that, ne?" He said, rather excited "And that he's thinking about designing new life-pets with the ability to talk, like you"

"Ahh" Rock added, feeling rather un-original as of then "I guess that's pretty cool, but I wonder what it is that your father is researching"

"I doubt he'll tell us, but I'll email him back anyway with our thoughts and he might just let us in on it"

"Knowing your father he'll probably use me as the test subject"

"I won't let him if it's something risky" He said typing away on the keyboard.

After sending the email and finally turning off his computer, he quickly changed into his pj's, feeling slightly disturbed and flush that his Rabbit was watching him the whole time.

He turned off his light and crawled into his bed, being careful to avoid squishing Rock in the process. He didn't mind Rock sleeping with him in his bed now, at first it was annoying and somewhat weird… but he'd adjusted to it by now, he actually felt safer for some reason… even though his life-pet was quite small, although he **was **getting bigger bit by bit.

Rock was snuggling up next to Netto's stomach underneath the covers, listening to each breath the boy let out, feeling every motion his body made as he breathed and inhaling the enchanting scent that Netto lightly let off without him even realizing…

There was something Rock loved about Netto… but it was so difficult to explain what it was… it was just everything about him that amazed Rock, made him happy that he was alive and that he was spending his life with someone like Netto… he knew that he would be different if he had never met Dr. Hikari and then been told that he was going to be given to his son... since he had been told about Netto from his father he had heavily anticipated the moment he would finally meet him.

When Rock knew that Netto was asleep from the light snore noises his throat was producing, he crawled his way to an opening to take a quick look at Netto's face, seeing it very still and peaceful was something he could stare at all night… but he'd actually come out to the opening so that he could quickly apply his own scent to Netto's, he thought of it as 'placing his own mark' so that everyone else would know that he had a life-pet and practically an over-protective one in some ways.

He rubbed the underneath of his head along Netto's arms and when he could smell his scent he happily crawled back underneath the covers and diverged in heavenly sleep.

* * *

Sorry if the end bit was a little weird, but I can just see an overly-possessive Rock doing something like that…


End file.
